fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aerea
Aerea '(エリア ''eria) is a very powerful female mage that wanders Earth Land, seeking the destruction of dark guilds and those who wish to do harm to the common good. Aerea is well-known throughout the world, as a vigilante, that will do anything and everything to keep the rights of innocent people preserved, and stop at nothing to do so. Despite her ''presence ''being well known, through the variety of languages, and common misconceptions, not everyone can agree on what exactly it is. However, everyone can agree that she is known by her alias, '''Thunderbird'' (雷の鳥 ''kaminarinotori). Appearance Aerea is a gorgeous young woman with long golden hair and striking eyes as blue as the deep ocean. She has a very soft face with a sharp jawline and large eyes, as well as a rounded nose and full lips. Her hair is tied into a ponytail, and she parts her bangs so two large pieces fall down onto her chest. Aerea's body is very well-developed, and is considered the definition of elegance and beauty by some. She has a very enlarged bosom, and a wide set of hips, giving her an overall sexy and curvy figure. Aerea's attire is very simple, and it consists of a very revealing grey tube top, that ends a little below the end of her rib cage, as well as skintight black jeans and long fishnet gloves that run all the way up her arms. Despite her feminine appearance, Aerea is a very powerful force to be reckoned with, and it is a crucial mistake for an enemy to think she is weak simply because of her appearance. Personality Aerea has a personality that greatly reflects upon her vigilante lifestyle, and overall caring nature. Aerea has always been one to help and nurture others in their time of need, even back when she was barely able to make a spark with her finger. This attitude and outlook on life has granted Aerea the love of everyone she meets, and she is guaranteed to always put a smile one someone's face, everyday that she breaths. Due to this simple fact, Aerea has been officially offered a place on the Magic Council's main table, although has ultimately refused, claiming, "There are simply to many people to aid, that cannot be reach via government." Aerea is all too willing to give nearly everything she has to someone that may end up having foul intentions, but she insists that more times that not, people really do need something to hold on to, and Aerea works constantly to fulfill that common need. History Aerea's history is that of sadness and tragedy, unlike the common mage. Aerea was a happy little girl, living in Alaktasia with her mother and father, who were a banker and farmer, respectively. One tragic and eventful day, Aerea's mother was attacked and killed in a bank robbery performed by an infamous dark guild that had been terrorizing the surrounding area for months. Aerea's now widowed father, turned to drinking and gambling as a source of comfort, leaving small Aerea alone at home for sometimes days on end. All of her families funds had plummeted due to her father's inability to hold a job, on top of his excessive gambling. One night, Aerea's father brought home a kind, and gorgeous woman, who soon would fulfill the empty role of the mother-figure in Aerea's life. As things began to look for the small child, Aerea began noticing something... off... about her father. He was unnaturally happy, and always had a fake, and painful-looking smile plastered on his face. Despite her age, young Aerea was smart enough to know that this was not the man her father was, he would never move on so quickly, and be so happy. When she had the opportunity, the small girl snuck out of her bed, and peaked into her fathers room, only to find her future step-mother to be rummaging through her deceased mother's box of expensive jewelry, presumably to find something she could sell for a fair price. Fearing she would be punished if she were to be found out, Aerea snuck back into her room, and fell asleep again. Instead of being awoken by her father like she was everyday, Aerea woke herself up, and noticed that the house had fell oddly silent. Suspecting something off, Aerea walked into her father's bedroom, to find a scene that would scar her child memory forever. Multiple pieces of furniture were tipped over and broken, and her mother's jewelry box was cracked open, and comepletly barren. But, the worst of all; her father's lifeless body laid pooled out on the blood-stained sheets. It is unknown what happened after this, as Aerea has never revealed the details of the aftermath. All that is known is that somehow, somewhere along the way, she had learned and mastered Lightning God Slayer Magic, as well as Water Magic, to a lesser extent. Physical and Magical Abilities * Trivia * I did NOT steal this image from Dazz, as I have gained his permission from him.